Romania or Not?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Charlie Weasley has a big decision to make. Should he go to Romania or not?


**For the Houses Competition**

**Team: Badgers**

**Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: (Character) of Charlie Weasley**

**Word Count: 825 without Author's note**

Charlie Weasley knew from a young age that he wanted to work with dragons and other magical creatures. But mostly dragons. His biggest hero growing up had been Newt Scamander, the famed magizoologist. But as he sat there in the Burrow's living room with the list of known places looking for dragon handlers, he found the decision to be daunting.

"What are you doing sitting inside on a nice day like this?" his mother asked, concern coloring her voice as she watched her second eldest son sit on the couch clutching the same piece of paper he'd been holding all day.

"I don't know what to do about this," Charlie sighed, holding up the piece of paper. "You know I've always wanted to work with dragons. Right, Mum?"

Molly nodded as she walked over to the couch, sitting down gently next to her son. She'd never seen Charlie so unsure of himself and on a decision he had to make. "It's all you could talk about after you learned about dragons in Care of Magical Creatures," she told him. "But I don't understand what that has to do with a piece of paper."

"You see, I put out some feelers for positions as a dragon handler and this is a list of places looking for one." Charlie held out the list to his mother. He knew there was one place on the list that he wanted to work at, but it was the furthest place from home he could think of. He watched as his mum scanned the list of dragon reservations.

"Which were you thinking would suit you best?" Molly asked, knowing full well it would probably be the one in Romania. That was one said to be one of the best dragon reservations on the continent. But she wanted him to say it rahter than have it feel like she was just assuming something which could be wrong.

"I was thinking about choosing the one in Romania, but then that would take me far away from you and the rest of the family." Charlie sighed yet again running a hand through his long red hair. "What do think I should do, Mum?"

"This is something you want to do?"

Charlie nodded as he took the listback from his mother. He watched as she steeled herself like she was about to do the hardest thing her life.

"And you've thought long and hard about this?"

Again Charlie nodded. "I even asked Dad's, and Bill's advice on what to do," he told her. "Percy even tried to help me on this one."

"What did they tell you to do?"

"They told me that I had to do what was right for me. And I think that the right thing for me to do would be to…" He paused, still unsure of how to proceed. Which path he was supposed to take? Should he go perhaps to the dragon reservation in Wales or the one in Calais? Or should he go for the one in Romania? But if he took the one his heart was leading him towards, would it hurt the people he cared the most for?

"I think we both know which one you want to choose," Molly told her son put her arms around him. "Don't worry about the family, dear. We'll be right here waiting for you when you come back to visit in the summer." A teary smile formed on her face. "I hear Romania has very stunning springs."

"Then it's alright for me to choose Romania?" Charlie could hear the hopeful hint to his voice and flushed a slight pink at this. "You wouldn't be hurt by this if I choose to go to Romania?"

"It's alright," Molly reassured her son. "Your father and I can come and visit whenever you want."

"Thanks, Mum," Charlie said, picking his mother up into a huge bear hug. "I have to send them an owl and tell them to expect me come fall. Then I'll help you out with dinner."

Molly smiled as she watched her son run up to his room. This was going to be one of the strangest things she'd ever experienced in her life. Now she'd have two sons out of the house and on their own. This was a new beginning she'd been dreading since Charlie started his seventh year and now it'd come to pass. But at least he was happy, and that's all that counted.

Charlie smiled as he sat down and wrote his letter to the reservation in Romania. Sure he'd miss out on Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny's growing up but he could visit. I have to find some pretty cool things to share with them when they do visit, Charlie thought as he sent the owl off to his future.

**I hope you all enjoyed Romania or Not?**


End file.
